


阿克曼家的难言之隐

by Troy_pooh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh
Summary: *依旧是你们喜闻乐见的R18*艾伦女士内/裤Play，注意避雷*婚后欢乐领养孩子的三人生活





	阿克曼家的难言之隐

01  
一个溢满蛋糕和红茶香气的午后，艾伦卷起袖子露出一截结实小臂在厨房里清洗餐盘里的食物残余。他身后的餐桌旁边是已经被喂过饭但依旧黏着利威尔不肯下桌的伊莎贝尔，七岁红发的小姑娘现在正安安分分地坐在利威尔腿上指挥他打开一本故事书。  
“想听什么？”利威尔低下头吻吻女儿的额头。  
“嗯嗯。”伊莎贝尔把小脑袋搁在手上认真想了想，“想听……《白雪公主》！”  
利威尔唔了一声算是听到了，但在翻到章节的那一刻看到“恶毒的王后在风雨交加的夜晚被逼到悬崖边，最终被小矮人们合力推下被巨石压死”的时候皱起眉，温言对伊莎贝尔说道：“换一个。”  
“不要嘛——爸爸——”  
女孩儿因此不满地踢蹬着一双小狗拖鞋。  
“阿克曼先生和阿克曼先生！！”窗外的街道上传来孩子打闹和嬉笑的声音，然后是一个在窗边探出来的黄色鬈发小脑袋。  
“法兰今天很早啊，”艾伦笑着拍了拍男孩的脑袋，那是隔壁埃尔文·史密斯家的孩子，“要和伊莎贝尔去公园玩吗？”  
男孩笑着呲着牙点头。  
伊莎贝尔已经换上凉鞋飞快地跑出去了，艾伦在窗口那边后知后觉地喊住她，“伊莎贝尔——”  
“知道啦——”女孩儿转过来朝他们比了一个鬼脸，“过马路要注意安全安不要和陌生人讲话也不要吃陌生人的东西晚上七点之前回家——”  
利威尔和艾伦在后面微笑着看着他们甜蜜的红发天使跟着一大群孩子蹦跳着跑出社区。  
等到利威尔提着那本童话书进了书房再出来的时候艾伦已经把盘子洗得差不多了。“你在做什么？”艾伦解下身上的围裙刮好转身问到。  
利威尔朝艾伦走得近了些：“把那本书放起来。”  
“放在伊莎贝尔够不到的地方？”艾伦自然地啄了啄丈夫的嘴唇随后微笑着补充道，“那么经过你审查时候留下的童话书还有哪些，警官先生？”  
利威尔叹了口气，双手扶上艾伦的腰将他抱上洗手台：“要不是韩吉家那小子转移了她的注意力我都不知道应该怎么办才好。”  
“喂你别闹。”男人的手指溜进他的衬衫内侧抚摸，艾伦捏住他企图作祟的手腕，“窗还开着。”  
利威尔啧了一声伸手关上窗，嘴上也没闲着在艾伦锁骨和脖子上啃出痕迹。  
艾伦忍住笑，手掌捧着利威尔的脸加深了那个从锁骨上延伸上来的吻。艾伦努力将自己的注意力集中到这个吻上但没办法，他现在只要一想到昨天晚上发生的事情就忍俊不禁。  
果然利威尔用一副要吃人的样子捏着他的脸，：“小混蛋，你要敢再提昨天晚上的事情……”  
“你能把我怎么样？”艾伦撑着利威尔的肩膀挑衅地看着他，“伊莎贝尔过一会儿就会回来。”  
利威尔捏着那张可恶的脸恶狠狠地亲了上去。

昨天晚上差不多也是这样的情况，他们估摸着伊莎贝尔睡着之后终于忍不住地在床上滚在一起。  
门就是在这个时候开的。  
艾伦当时立马推开他从床上撑起来，可怜利威尔根本没有任何准备脑袋磕到床头发出怦然巨响。  
伊莎贝尔抱着她的小马玩偶站在睡房门口，听到那声巨响之后蹬蹬蹬跑进来和艾伦一起皱着小脸看着利威尔皱着眉捂着脑袋。  
“爸爸……”小姑娘惨兮兮地开口了，“很痛吗？”  
利威尔摸摸她的小脑袋：“还好。”  
伊莎贝尔依旧皱着眉看了一会儿，然后凑过去在男人两颊各亲了一下：“呜呜，痛痛飞走走。”  
小姑娘害怕艾伦会吃醋然后也凑过去在他的脸上亲了两下，两个家长觉得自己的心都要化了。  
艾伦伸过手去愧疚地帮着利威尔揉了揉，转头问女儿：“你怎么还不睡？”  
“因为我想和爸爸还有爸爸一起睡。”  
利威尔将她抱到他们之间的床铺上。  
“以后进门前先敲门。”  
女孩儿回答得干干脆脆地：“好的。”  
艾伦居然还有脸说。

“还走神呢？”利威尔跪下去舔他，艾伦仰着头大口喘息着，手指紧紧扣着桌台的边缘。他们在厨房的洗手台上胡乱来了一轮，利威尔又快又狠地撞击着艾伦的敏感点，然后他们继续相互撕扯着去了浴室，等到伊莎贝尔满头大汗地回到家的时候两个大人刚刚好清理好自己从浴室里出来。  
晚一些上床睡觉的时候利威尔少见地抱怨。  
“是不是所有有孩子的伴侣都得经历过那么不尽如人意的性爱然后再努力生存下去？”  
艾伦明白他说的是实话，哪怕是在浴室里他第二次尖叫着射出来的时候利威尔还是没有软下去。  
他愧疚地摸摸丈夫的脸然后叹息道：“或许吧。”  
“难言之隐啊。”

02  
“今天是工作室的汇编日期。”  
后来某一天上午的时候艾伦在利威尔临出门前说了一句，利威尔套上西装外套的动作顿了一下——这意味着艾伦可以提早从工作室那边回家，至少下午两三点——对于一个作家来说汇编日期就是一个月中那么几天闲到在家里拔草的日子。  
“那爸爸来学校接我吗？”伊莎贝尔仰起小脸。  
艾伦对那双湿漉漉亮闪闪的狗狗眼根本没有任何的抵抗力，微笑着吻了女儿的额头并且答应了。  
这对于女孩来说简直就像是过节，利威尔在送女儿到校门口看着她进去之后坐在车里又考虑了一会儿，最后他决定下午跟埃尔文请个假。  
算是一个给女儿的惊喜。  
当然在一起去接他们的小姑娘放学之前有大把的时间可以用来和艾伦一起做很多事情。  
“你——！”艾伦对着电脑喷了一屏幕的水，“咳咳咳这就是你要咳咳咳咳……提前回家的原因？？”  
“一起去接女儿回家啊。”利威尔面不改色地打开会议文件，“有什么问题？”末了他补充了一句。  
“别告诉我你不想，艾伦。”  
电话那边艾伦可耻的脸红了。

下午刚到家利威尔就听到浴室里哗哗的流水声。  
“艾伦，”他敲了敲浴室的门，发现是锁着的，“不一起洗吗？”青年的声音听起来有些慌乱，他让利威尔先在客厅里稍微等一下。  
利威尔皱起眉：“你在做什么？”  
艾伦隔着门小声哼哼：“准备。”  
男人不情不愿地走到外头的沙发上坐着，心不在焉地揉着自己，发现还是没有多大的欲望。  
良久过后浴室的门开了，艾伦带着稍微有些潮红的面色和氤氲的水汽从里面走了出来。  
利威尔这个时候故意说：“我要洗澡。”  
青年咬了一下嘴唇，膝盖骨顶着利威尔的老二正对他就坐在男人腿上，伸手撩开自己的浴袍。他没有任何企图引诱的样子，仅仅只是像需要就寝那样的解开了衣料，但只是想到那身小麦色触感不错的肌肤利威尔就克制不住想要留下痕迹。  
“你准备了什么？嗯？”男人仰起头啃他的喉结，湿热的吻从脖颈流连到锁骨，舔弄胸前的乳粒，声音埋在艾伦的胸前听起来闷闷的，“你故意让我等。”  
“我没有。”艾伦微微气喘着，低下头暗示性地舔了舔男人的耳垂，“你猜猜。”  
利威尔直接将艾伦扛着就疾步进了卧室并解开了青年的浴袍。  
显而易见，所谓的“准备”是一条女士内裤。粉色的面料，甚至还有罪恶的蝴蝶结和蕾丝边，利威尔喉结上下滑动着，用手指去探艾伦的后穴然后发现里面居然是湿热的，利威尔毫不怀疑既然它可以填下三根手指也可以把自己的老二吞进去。  
艾伦看着利威尔那一副眼睛都直了的样子，觉得这样的场景自己或许会记一辈子。  
“快帮我脱掉啊……”他躲避着男人灼热的目光，捂着脸低声嗫嚅着，“一点也不好受。”  
利威尔恍若未闻，将内裤稍微向下扯了些露出艾伦已经颤抖着突出少许前液的性器和臀部，粉色的布料松松垮垮的挂在青年的胯下但就是不彻底褪下。  
艾伦疑惑地支起上身，话还没说完就整个人倒下去并发出一声尖叫。  
“你干什么……啊呀！”  
利威尔用嘴唇包裹住了他的阴茎，打开的齿关轻微蹭过铃口和马眼，右手揉玩着两个囊袋。艾伦情不自禁地咬住了自己的指节，左手拽住了利威尔的黑发，他甚至怀疑自己会融化在利威尔高热的口腔里于是扭动胯部企图逃脱，但这看起来更像是挺着胯将自己往男人的嘴里送。  
“啊……啊啊！”而让艾伦根本未曾预料到的是随着前端越来越强烈的刺激，后头的空虚感简直要把肠壁都搅在一起抽搐，“利威尔，后面……后面好难受……”  
“自己用手。”  
艾伦委屈地瞪着他，眼角绯红：“太过分了……呜……”  
其实利威尔自己也难受得不行，但他还是咬牙切齿地强撑着不去想象艾伦到底把自己扩张得有多湿多软：“把我一个人晾在客厅里的时候怎么不想想自己有多过分？臭小鬼。”  
现在艾伦基本上是在自己的手指上操着自己，这种用后头自慰的方式让他羞耻得头晕脑胀，利威尔玩味地看着他，时而凑过去在颤抖的前端上吮了一口。前后两重的刺激让青年直接浪叫了出来，阴茎挺立着射出了精液，少许甚至溅到了利威尔的下巴上。天哪。艾伦自暴自弃地捂住了脸，自己居然发出了这么羞耻的声音。  
平日里应为工作忙，两人只有等到女儿睡着才敢有动作，可哪怕是那样也不敢做得太过。  
现在好多了，可以想叫就叫。艾伦红着脸想。  
“一个人玩得很开心？”  
利威尔终于愿意将那件碍事的女士内裤扯下，将艾伦的小腿扛上肩头，抵着微张入口缓慢进入。果然扩张得还是不够，艾伦在高潮之后的低谷里下意识地摇晃脑袋想要拒绝，但后庭却违背自己意愿地绞着利威尔的欲望又吸又咬，男人闷哼了一声，连额角上都爆出了青筋。整个儿吞进去之后他又抽出来一半，在听到艾伦因为空虚而发出的不情愿的呻吟声再狠狠撞回去。  
“啊……哈啊……”  
利威尔不住地用手指轻压着艾伦的小腹，蹭过去咬着他已经红透了的耳根子呵气：“这里？还是这里？”  
后面涨得不行，艾伦因为纯粹的羞耻和快感自暴自弃地将脑袋埋进被子里发出断断续续的呜咽声。利威尔把他从层层阻碍的被褥里剥出来，看着那张被情欲浸满红透了的脸突然觉得青年这样有些可爱。  
“是不是想要很久了？”  
“明明是你自己…咿呀……”青年气咻咻想要锤人，分明是他自己连工作都不做了回家。利威尔恶意地往深处顶了顶然后艾伦就差不多软得只会喘了。“太深了……啊！”  
利威尔捏了捏他红彤彤的脸：“家里只有我们。”  
“什……什么…？”青年茫然无措地看着他。  
像是回应了他的话一样，利威尔突然开始顶弄他的前列腺，艾伦几乎都能感受到自己的臀部严丝密合地撞上了利威尔紧致的小腹——跟刚刚那样调情似得性爱相比起来简直就是真枪实弹的干。  
这个时候艾伦才明白过来他是在说昨天在厨房里自己说的那句不要命“你能把我怎么样”的挑衅。  
“啊……你！你怎么可以……哈啊！”  
利威尔大幅度地整根抽出来又再插回去，带有浓重的惩罚意味的肏干他，艾伦感觉自己简直像是被钉在床上，而支点就是两人现在结合的部位。他的阴茎可怜兮兮地被自己压在身下，蹭着床单摩擦吐出液体，半张脸压在枕头里，因为生理刺激流出的泪水淌了满脸，发出来的喘息声都些带了哭腔。利威尔觉得艾伦这个时候简直就像是一个出水口，哪儿都没完没了的淌着水。  
没办法，男人俯下身去和他狂热的接吻，两人的舌尖紧密地撕扯缠绕着，艾伦将舌头没什么章法地探到利威尔的口腔里然后又被缠绕着顶回来。  
后头积累着的快感越来越多，像是火燎一样烧过他的神经，青年的手指缠绕着扣进男人汗湿的后背，高潮随着利威尔的律动击中了他。  
随后他再一次紧绷着射了出来，身后像个打桩机似的喘着粗气的某个人也同样被他夹得缴了泄。  
“啊……啊……”艾伦脱力地被利威尔抱起来靠在他身上，男人亲了亲他的额头。“还好吧？”  
他用手臂勾住了利威尔的脖子，脑袋靠在他的鬓角边上，两人湿漉漉的头发蹭在一起滚下水珠。  
“一点也不好，还不如昨天那一次。”艾伦愤恨地在利威尔肩上咬了一口，“欲求不满的老男人。”  
利威尔这一次倒是很难得的没有黑脸，他只是用手慢慢抚摸着艾伦的后背，温热的手心在他的后颈摩挲。青年惊诧地侧过脸去看了看他，惊诧于利威尔这一次居然没有反驳，但再过了一会儿他就明白了。那根东西又开始硬邦邦地戳在他的肚子里，一点都不像刚泄过的样子。  
“你你你……”艾伦僵直了身体不敢再有动作，利威尔面无表情的看着他，眼睛里有一点笑意，艾伦发誓这是结婚这么多年来他看过最恐怖的眼神。  
“我觉得你说的没错。”利威尔不顾艾伦的挣扎和尖叫把他再一次摁在床上的时候说了一句，“不要小看欲求不满的老男人的耐性啊，臭小鬼。”  
“我错了！啊啊……我错了！”艾伦企图挣脱利威尔的禁锢，但下身再一次随之而来的快感让他全身发软，前端甚至还有再次抬头的趋势。  
“哦？”利威尔压着他，用手指玩弄艾伦胸前的两颗红透的小豆子，“哪儿错了？”  
艾伦摇晃着脑袋躲避，慌乱得口不择言：“哪里……嗯啊！哪里都错了！”  
“不是这个问题。”  
“艾伦哟，你觉得只做一次能满足我吗？”  
“啊！不要了……我不要了……”他被男人困在身下，一副哭得乱七八糟地被欺负的样子，但是偶尔发出来的一两声因为快感引发的呻吟却昭示着事实并非如此。利威尔捉住他往自己身上推拒的一双手与他十指紧扣，下身撞得更用力了些。  
男人真的压着他不顾任何的哭叫和求饶又来了两次，利威尔看着自己在对方的体内进进出出，居高临下地俯视他但没舍得离开太久又俯下身将青年抱住，舌头模仿着性交在艾伦几乎合不上的嘴里抽插着，恍惚觉得似乎对方上面那张嘴也被自己堵住了，一时间动作失了章法。  
自己的下身绝对会被撞出淤青，艾伦在临近高潮的边缘里模糊的想着，室内能听到的只有彼此粗重的喘息声和黏腻地肉体拍打在一起的声音，两人都无暇顾及，彼此相互压榨着快感像是能把婚后所有不如意的性生活全都补上。  
艾伦真的严重怀疑他们婚后干柴烈火的程度简直抵得上人家的新婚，他总共下来射了四次，最后那几下利威尔力道大得像是要把他整个儿捅穿，男人将他就着结合的姿势翻过来吻上他泪水盈盈的眼睛，和艾伦一起在快感中爆发到达顶峰。  
利威尔拔出来的时候艾伦体内的精液因为男人毫无节制的内射流出打湿了他们的床单，哪怕是事后他的老二也在为眼前的景色跳动着。  
他们的床单算是毁了。  
良久之后艾伦开口了，鼻音浓重声音破碎。  
“利威尔。”  
“嗯。”利威尔应了，打算横抱着他走向浴室。  
“女儿还在学校呢。”

03  
无论是艾伦和利威尔都一致同意在彻底清理好卧室之前绝对不会让女儿踏进房间一步。  
“你能去接她吗？”利威尔给自己打上领带，衬衫刚刚好遮住肩膀上的咬痕，转头问道。  
“我当然要去，我是个好家长。”  
艾伦嘟囔着，他这会儿还没穿上裤子，忙着在床上找那件已经不知道被丢到哪里去的女士内裤。他两腿打颤，但还是气势汹汹地翻找着发誓自己要把那件可以被称得上是罪魁祸首的东西烧掉。  
利威尔走过去，抱他在怀里给青年揉捏着酸痛的腰和腿，他手法轻柔让艾伦忍不住小声哼哼着。然后某个人惊恐地注视下利威尔居然掏出了那条沾着少许液体的粉色蝴蝶结蕾丝边。  
“你干什么——！！！”  
男人不顾他不安分的扭动，随手就把那条东西给他穿上，顺便还给他套上了外头的牛仔裤。  
“这是提醒。”利威尔面不改色。  
“别忘了你就是个坏家长。”

他们居然真的就这样去接伊莎贝尔回家了。  
小姑娘当然很高兴啦因为这是头一回两个大人一起来接他。艾伦努力让自己的表情维持正常，极力克制自己不去想任何有关于那条女士内裤的事情，但这太艰难了，呃，准确的说是太紧绷了。  
伊莎贝尔困惑的拉拉他的手，询问道艾伦是否因为生病而面色潮红双腿打颤。  
艾伦努力微笑并且否认了。  
利威尔没吭声，但他在心里对宝贝女儿说着。  
那你大概是不知道爹地的裤子里有什么。

END


End file.
